I'm Back
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Ten years ago there was a serial killer who hunted down FBI agents, now he's back and hunting new agents. Tensions run high between Charlie and Don. However, something unexpected happens...
1. I'm Back

I'm Back

Chapter 1

I'm Back

2 Years

8 F.B.I Agents Murdered

1 Murderer

Don Epps was looking through his files. It couldn't be. He was in college, but he heard about the killings that happened. It couldn't be this killer…but it was.

"Ten years ago, there was a murderer that went on a two year killing spree killing eight F.B.I agents. The murderer's MO is the same each time, the murderer tortures them for two weeks. He then rips their eyes out and cuts their ears off while they are still alive. The murderer than strangles and beats them to death. After they are dead, he cuts off the limbs and shoots the limbs and bodies. This man or woman is a sicko and is dangerous." Don explained to the fellow agents.

"Do we have a profile of victims?" Terry asked.

"Yes, the killer kills male, Caucasian, 20-35 years old and every one of them is an F.B.I agent from this state." Don said.

"How do we know it's the killer from ten years ago?" David asked.

"There was a note found at the last crime scene eight years ago. It said, 'I'll be back' and now there was a note that said 'I'm back' on it. The handwriting matched." Don explained.

"Don, you fit the profile," Terry stated.

Don shrugged it off. "This time on the back of the note he left a string of numbers, maybe a code or something. I'm going to see Charlie now to see if he can't tell us something about it." Don said.

----

Don arrived at his father's house which was now Charlie's house. "Charlie…" Don called walking inside.

Charlie walked into the kitchen where Don was standing. "Hey Don, you need my help?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Charlie had always been eager to help his big brother solve things and he loved working with Don. "Yeah, you see these numbers?" Don asked handing him a copy of the letter.

"Yeah," Charlie said looking at the copy.

"Could you find out what they mean?" Don asked.

"Sure, it might take a few days…" Charlie began.

Don cut him off. "I need this now. This is a very serious case Charlie and I don't want to scare you with the details, but it's a gruesome case." Don said quietly.

Alan walked into the room. "Don, thank goodness you're alright. I heard the news…" Alan began.

Don held out his hand to stop his father. "The media is probably exaggerating." Don said.

"Don, ten years ago for two years, there was a killer who killed eight F.B.I agents. The eight F.B.I agents had their eyes and ears ripped off. They were disassembled and shot even though they were dead. Before they were killed, they were tortured for two weeks. Is the media exaggerating?" Alan asked raising his voice.

Don looked at him oddly. "You heard all this from the T.V?" Don asked.

"Yes," Alan said.

"How? We just found out it was the same guy! There must be a leak somewhere. I don't have time for this. We've got to stop the killer and find out how the media is getting their information because it's possible the killer is giving the media information…" Don muttered to himself.

Don grabbed his coat. "Try and figure out what those numbers mean Charlie." Don said before he rushed out of the house.

Alan and Charlie exchanged looks. "He doesn't like to stay and chat much, does he?" Alan said lightly.

Charlie looked strangely at his father. "Why were you worried?" Charlie asked.

Alan brushed the question aside by simply answering, "Well, you know how I worry about Don working with the F.B.I."

Charlie nodded and walked away with the letter. He felt worried about Don, but frustrated at being asked to rush his mathematics. Math was a precise art and it took time to work out all the numbers to make them make sense. Rushing meant mistakes, mistakes the F.B.I couldn't have on this case.


	2. Fights

Chapter 2

Fights

Charlie had been over the numbers at least a dozen times now. Nothing jumped out at him…they were just numbers.

Don came back after four hours. "Do you have anything Charlie?" Don asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Not yet Don, these are just…numbers." Charlie said looking over his boards.

"They have to mean something." Don insisted.

"The killer could be trying to throw us off track." Charlie suggested.

Don shook his head. "No," Don said firmly. "They have to mean something."

Charlie shrugged. "Aren't you always the one that tells me math doesn't solve everything?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but it's a clue…it's something. Come on Charlie, give me something!" Don said desperately. "The F.B.I is walking on a tightrope and it's like we have a time bomb before the killer kills again."

"I'm sorry, there's nothing." Charlie said honestly. "I've tried my hardest."

"Maybe your hardest isn't your hardest! Get Larry or Amita to help you! Just solve it!" Don snapped.

"Don, you don't get it. There's nothing to solve!" Charlie yelled.

"You always give up! You're such a child Charlie!" Don yelled angrily.

"I'm not a child, I'm more advanced that you are! For god sakes Don, I'm five years younger than you!" Charlie yelled back.

"That's right! You're just such a smart kid! You were thirteen and you were in my senior year! So solve it!" Don yelled.

Alan had heard the commotion in the garage and came out. "What's going on?" Alan asked.

Don and Charlie were yelling at Alan trying to explain. "Stop! Stop!" Alan shouted. "One at a time."

"Don doesn't get that these numbers don't mean anything." Charlie said shortly.

Don sank into a chair. He sighed. "Sorry Charlie. Too much pressure is on me. We have to catch this guy. He escaped us once before and if he does it again, who knows who will die next." Don said rubbing his forehead.

"Don, I've been trying to help you. Get out of my house. I don't feel like dealing with you right now. Get out." Charlie said firmly.

Don shook his head. "No, it's my house…sort of…" Don protested.

"You're just waiting to start a fight!" Charlie shouted.

"Stop! Don, please leave. Come back in a few hours. We'll be all calm and settle this like adults, okay?" Alan asked.

Don nodded. "Dad may have said you could come back, but I hope I never see you again." Charlie shouted.

"Yeah well, same here!" Don shouted.

Don slammed the door behind him.

Charlie would later regret his words. Odd how some little, little things, change everything.


	3. Taken

Chapter 3

Taken

Within an hour, the world was turned upside down for the Epps family. Don had been on his way back to work when he was in front of the F.B.I building. A man came behind him and drugged him. Don felt to the ground limp. A few F.B.I agents noticed the man dragging Don into a car. They shot at the man, but missed. The car sped off.

It was confirmed it was the same murderer that was named the 'F.B.I Murderer' when they received a letter saying:

_Welcome back into the game. Ready for a thrilling case? I have Donald Epps. You'll have your agent back…in two weeks. _

"I'll tell Charlie and Alan," Terry offered softly.

David nodded.

---10 Minutes Later---

"Please, sit down," Terry requested gently.

Alan looked at her blankly without sitting down. "Something's happened to Don, hasn't it?" Alan asked.

Terry nodded. "I'm afraid so," Terry said gravely.

Terry explained briefly about Don's attack at the front of the building. "Oh man! If I hadn't gotten mad at Don and thrown him out then he wouldn't have gone back to work…" Charlie said instantly guilty. "Dad, I even said I never wanted to see him again."

Alan put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie, this isn't your fault. As I recall, Don said he never wanted to see you again as well, but we both know we all have hot tempers." Alan said gently.

No matter how hard Alan tried, he could not keep the worry out of his voice. "We'll find him sir," Terry said quietly.

Alan nodded. He wasn't so sure though and neither was Charlie.

Charlie realized that he had to look at the numbers again. There _was_ a clue in the numbers. He had to help Don. Charlie couldn't remember being helped outside and into the car by his father. Charlie remembered feeling numb and just sitting on the couch thinking he had to help Don. "I'll make some soup Charlie," Alan said quietly.

Charlie didn't respond. He was lost in his thoughts. "Dad…" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah?" Alan asked.

"I'm scared for Don. Really scared. What if…what if…what if he dies?" Charlie asked suddenly feeling childish again.

Alan sat next to Charlie. He gave Charlie a big hug. "Don't worry, Don's going to be fine." Alan whispered.

----

Don woke up in a cement prison. It was cold and dark and the entire place was covered with cement. _Basement, _Don thought. Don was in a basement.

It was empty except the stairs and the chair Don was bound to. He was gagged and tied tightly. A man walked down the stairs. "Hello Agent Epps, how are you?" The man asked amiably as if they were having tea.

Don attempted to swear at the man, but the gag stopped the foul words from coming out. The man laughed. "Don, let me tell you how I'm going to kill you…" The man said smiling.

Don had the urge to vomit.

----

Charlie slept for a few hours and had some soup as his father was doing his role as father. Charlie then went back to staring at the numbers that he and Don fought about only a few hours ago, but a few hours seem like eternity when you're missing a part of you.

As much as Charlie and Don fought, they loved each other. They were brothers. It was a common love bond between brothers.

Charlie looked up to Don while Don looked away.

Charlie sighed and stared at the numbers harder, hoping for an answer.

----

Don heard his death plan. He was going to be beaten, starved and poked at for a week. At the end of the week, his eyes were going to be taken out. For the second week, he would be beaten, starved and anything else the man could think of. At the end of the week, his ears would be cut off. He would then be strangled and beaten to death. His limbs would be removed and then shot as well as his torso.

The man also planned on delivering the remains right to the F.B.I building.

Don wondered if it was just him, but the room was suddenly so cold and he felt so sick. In an instant, he knew that the F.B.I was trying their hardest to find them, but they would not be able to.

In an instant, he knew he was going to die.


	4. Pain

Chapter 4

Pain

Day 1- Late At Night

Pain. It was the first thing Don felt when an iron rod connected with his foot. He could have sworn he heard something crack. It was as if a million tiny, hot, sharp knifes were attacking his foot.

The man untied Don's shoes and took off his socks. On Don's right foot, he saw blood gushing out. Don also saw that his right foot was severally swollen, bruising and was shaped oddly. His foot was defiantly broken, if not worse.

"That was fun, wasn't it Donny?" The man asked mockingly.

Don closed his eyes to prevent the hot tears that threatened to come out.

----

Charlie had been staring at a certain number problem for an hour straight. "Hey Charlie, what's ya got?" Larry asked.

Charlie showed him the paper. Larry knew it was from Don's case. "Why don't you take a break?" Larry suggested lightly.

Charlie shook his head. "Charlie, you're not doing Don any favors by wearing yourself out." Larry said gently.

Charlie nodded. "I know Larry, but there has to be something I can do to stop this man before he hurts Don. My teacher used to say, you can always do something. There's always something you can do to help not matter how small it may seem, it may be important later." Charlie said softly.

"Go home, get some rest, get some food and look at it with fresh eyes." Larry suggested.

Charlie nodded. "Rest? What's that?" Charlie asked with a forced smile.

Larry gave him a sad smile back.

----

"Now Donny, why don't we watch a movie?" The man asked. "By the way, you can call me Bill even though it's not my name, but we still need to call me something."

Don had a feeling he didn't want to watch the video 'Bill' was going to show him.

----

Charlie followed Larry's advice and went home to sleep for only twenty minutes, but when he woke up, it had been eight hours. It was now 4:00 in the morning. Charlie bolted up. He was angry at himself for sleeping for so long, but he was too tired to get out of bed. Charlie fell back asleep.

----

Bill brought down a clock. He also brought down a table and set a VCR and TV on top of the table. Don looked at the clock; it was four in the morning.

Don had been taken at about six. He was trying to figure out how long he had been captive. Don wasn't Charlie, so he guessed about 10 hours. Don worried about Charlie and his father even in his situation. Charlie was a good kid. Heck, he was a great kid, but he was also a little brother, Don's little brother. Which meant that Charlie and Don fought a lot, but at that moment, all Don wanted was Charlie going off on some rant about math.

Don had also guessed he was awake for an hour at the most, so that meant he had been drugged for nine hours. No wonder he felt drowsy, but it told him something. Bill wanted to make sure he could control Don before Don woke up.

Bill turned on the video.

Don watched in horror. Don couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was all too shocking.


	5. Violent Videos

Chapter 5

Violent Videos

Day 2

About 4 AM

"_My name is Bill. Not really, but that's okay. This is a video of all my killings. I will tape the two weeks of torture and then show them to my next victim. When I want to stop, I'll show it to the F.B.I when I've abducted my last victim." Bill said wearing a black mask like he was now. _

Words came across the screen.

**Juan Hugn **

Don knew Juan Hugn was the first victim.

_Bill cut Juan's eyes out. Juan was screaming as the blood was gushing out. He was trying to get himself away, but he was bound to a chair and came with no luck. _

Next clip.

_Bill held a knife to Juan's ear and whispered something into it before cutting it off. Juan again began to bleed excessively. _

Don was amazed that these people stayed alive with all the blood loss. He would have guess they would have bled out.

_Juan was strangled. Bill cut of his limbs. He shot them with an automatic gun. He was laughing the whole time as blood splattered in all directions. _

Don turned away. Bill took his gag out. There was nothing to stop Don this time. "You son of a…" Don began.

Bill punched Don square in the jaw. Bill put the video into a camera. He spoke into the camera. "This is my final victim, Donald Epps. This video will be sent to the F.B.I and to Don's family." Bill said.

"Charlie's not watching this…stuff! Neither is my father! It's too graphic! You leave them out of it you sicko!" Don shouted.

Bill hit Don hard. "You better learn to shut up or you might not make it for two weeks!" Bill shouted.

"You're scared of me, aren't you? You're a full grown man as am I, but you can't take me, otherwise you wouldn't have me tied up!" Don shouted.

Bill took out a pocket knife. He cut from Don's wrist to his shoulder. It wasn't deep, just deep enough to cause some pain and draw a little bit of blood. "You're twisted!" Don shouted.

Don couldn't help himself. He had to say something. Bill hit him hard across the nose. Don's nose felt broken and it was bleeding heavily. Every time Don took a breath, blood would spurt everywhere. "Shut up Donny! You're not going to live to see the light of tomorrow!" Bill shouted.

Don had let a few tears escape. He was more scared than anything in that moment. Don had no idea where the courage came from, but Don decided to say something. "At least I'm the last one! At least no one else has to suffer at your bloody hands!" Don shouted awkwardly as his nose was broken.

Bill smiled. "You're brave, that's a good quality, but in this case, it's gonna get you killed quicker." Bill said.

"I don't care, send this tape off now, please. I don't want Charlie to see me getting my eyes ripped out or my ears. He's not good with blood." Don begged.

Don wasn't doing this for Charlie though. Don knew if the F.B.I got the tape, they might be able to see where Don was. "Alright," Bill agreed. "I'll send it off now."

Bill turned off the camera. He left for upstairs. Bill was gone a while and Don was glad.

----An Hour Later----

Charlie woke up again at five when he heard the doorbell ringing. Charlie got up and opened the door, but there wasn't anything there except a package that said:

_Epps Family_

Alan was by Charlie's side. "What is it?" Alan asked sleepily.

Charlie picked up the package. "I don't know." Charlie said opening it.

It was a video. Charlie turned on the TV and put the video in the VCR. He was frozen with fear. Alan was by his side. "Call the F.B.I." Alan ordered.

Charlie just stood aghast. "Call the F.B.I," Alan said firmly.

In one swift movement, Alan turned the TV off and took the tape out. "Call the F.B.I Charles," Alan said sternly.

Charlie snapped out of his moment of shock and called the F.B.I.

After about five minutes, Charlie hung up. "They want us to come to the F.B.I building." Charlie said shortly.

Alan nodded. "I'll drive." Alan muttered.


	6. Trap

Chapter 6

Trap

Day 2

About 5 in the morning

Alan was speeding at about 5 in the morning. Charlie sat in the passenger's seat. He was quiet with worry and fear. They finally arrived at the F.B.I building for what felt like hours of driving, but was only a few minutes. David and Terry met with Alan and Charlie in the lobby. "Let's go into the conference room," Terry suggested quietly.

Charlie and Alan followed David and Terry into the conference room. Charlie handed David the tape in silence. David put the tape into the VCR that was in the conference room. They watched the video again. This time, they saw the whole thing.

Charlie couldn't watch all the eight victims being tortured. He looked away, but found he had to leave the room. Charlie was outside the door when the man said, _"This is my final victim, Donald Epps." _Charlie felt sick.

Alan turned away from the screen. Terry stopped the video. "Thank you Mr. Epps. I know this is hard for you, but we're going to find Don. We also received the same video here at the F.B.I." Terry said shortly.

"Please find Donnie," Alan whispered.

"We will." David said confidently.

"I can drive you home if you would like…" Terry offered.

"No, I'm staying here until Donnie comes home." Alan said firmly.

Terry nodded. She walked into the hall. "Charlie, would you like me to drive you home?" Terry asked.

"No," Charlie answered.

Alan and David walked into the hall. "We should watch the tape over and see if there's anything we can get out of it. Any locations or anything like that. Charlie, Alan, you're welcome to stay, just sit tight somewhere." Terry said gently.

Terry and David walked back into the room. "You know we might not find Don for days." David whispered to Terry.

"I know, but they don't know that." Terry said. "We might not find Don until it's too late. We couldn't stop this guy before, so how are we going to stop him now?"

"We'll stop him." David said.

Terry began to watch the video again. "Don's right. The man acts as if he's afraid of Don." Terry said.

"Not much to go on." David muttered.

**Day 2**

**6 AM**

Bill was back. "You're friends are never going to find you." Bill told Don.

Don was silent. "You think you're friends have a chance of finding you? They don't face it. You're going to die." Bill taunted.

Don didn't know how to respond to such a terrible comment. It was too shocking. It was all too…true. "We're going to have a little fun. I'm going to call your brother. We'll have a little chat. Okay? I'm going to tell you what to do, got it?" Bill asked.

Don nodded. He felt unable to speak at that moment. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Charlie and his math. Bill dialed Charlie's cell phone.

----

Charlie's cell phone began to ring. "Charlie," Charlie answered.

"_Hello Charles, it's me, Bill. Do you want to see Don again?" Bill's voice asked dauntingly. _

"Tell me where my brother is!" Charlie demanded with rage.

Alan looked at Charlie. Charlie's raised voice brought Terry and David out of the conference room. "Ask if we can speak to Don," Terry whispered to Charlie.

"Can I speak to Don?" Charlie asked more placidly.

"_Sure," Bill said. _

There was a pause.

Then voices.

Then a gunshot.

Then…silence.

"_Charlie…" A voice cracked at last. _

"Don!" Charlie said. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for fighting with you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"_Don't talk, just listen. Bill has granted me the opportunity to live if you should find me. He will give you further instructions. I am doing well. As you saw on the film, Bill is being courteous. He is requesting that you trace this call." Don began as if he was reading something. _

Don paused.

More yelling.

----

Don knew it was a trap. He had to tell someone. Otherwise, someone could and would get killed.

----

Terry, David and Alan were now listening because Charlie had been able to hook the phone up to a speaker as well as a tracer.

"_Remember when we worked a case a little while ago with Megan? She saw something. It just reminded me of today." Don said cryptically. _

Charlie remembered the case. "Don, I remember. Thank you." Charlie choked.

"_That's good Charlie. Tell dad, I love him. Tell mom, I love her. I love you Charlie." Don said before Bill's voice began. _

"_Don didn't say everything he was supposed to, so he's going to be taught a lesson. However, you can get Don at 453 Bugles Street. Don's waiting." Bill said. _

There was a click. The call had been disconnected. "Mom died a while ago." Charlie muttered.

"Don was defiantly being forced to read it. Why did he mean by remember the case?" Terry asked.

"There was a bomb attached to a door and an F.B.I agent opened the door, he died. Megan saw the wires, but couldn't stop the guy in time." Charlie explained coldly.

"So, it's a trap?" David asked.

"Yes," Charlie said looking at the floor.

"What was the gunshot for?" Alan asked.

"Show, the guy wanted to scare us. He didn't shoot Don." David said quietly.

"This whole thing is a trap." Terry muttered.

Charlie calculated that his brother had a 50/50 chance of survival. Anyone could tell him that, but he knew the odds weren't in Don's favor.


	7. Goodbye for Good

Chapter 7

Goodbye for Good

**Day 2**

**8 AM**

"So Don, what did you think of our performance?" Bill asked as he hung up the phone.

"Sick," Don muttered.

Bill punched Don in the stomach. Don clenched his teeth. "That was for not saying what you were supposed to." Bill said. "I can't wait to see all those F.B.I agents blown up."

Don was quiet.

----

"We traced the call. It's actually at 453 Bugles Street, just like the guy said." David said.

"Yeah, but maybe the guy is smart enough to make it look like it's coming from there. He knew we would trace it and when he told us where Don was, we would automatically go there because we would assume that's where Don is." Terry said.

"It's worth a try." David said.

"But not worth the risk of losing an F.B.I agent due to some sicko monster." Terry said.

"What about Don? We can't leave him there." David said.

Terry sighed. "I know, but we can't risk it." Terry said shortly.

----

"Don, do you think they will be able to save you?" Bill asked.

Don thought about all the evidence they had. None of it was useful. There was no way the F.B.I was going to find him in time. "Yes," Don said fiercely lying. "They will find me."

Don knew it wasn't true, but he would do anything to irk the man. "How dare you say that? They will never find you. Never! All they'll find is a corpse. All you're files will be put in a box in alphabetical order and an unsolved label on it." Bill said irked.

"No, there won't be an unsolved label on it. I'll die getting evidence off of you. Even if you're not in any of our databases yet, you'll slip up eventually and they'll connect you to my case. It's going to end." Don said.

Bill laughed. "Yes, it will. You're my last victim. They'll never find me. I'm taking my secret to the grave and as are you." Bill said.

----

"Please, just find my son." Alan said desperately.

Terry looked pained. "Alright, but if it is a trap, whoever opens that door, their life will end. It'll be over…" Terry began.

A phone interrupted her. She answered it. "Hello?" Terry asked.

"_Hi Terry, it's me Don. Could you please put father or Charlie on the phone?" Don asked. _

"Sure," Terry said putting the phone on speaker.

"_Charlie? Dad?" Don asked. _

"Don!" Alan and Charlie said at the same time.

"We've got you on speaker phone." David explained.

"_Everyone, Bill is allowing me to call for the last time. He's not going to cut my ears off or my eyes, he's going to let me bleed to death. I've only been in pain for two days. My suffering is about to end. Just know, I…I…I love you." Don said choking up with tears. _

"Don…" Alan whispered.

"_Um, it's a little odd saying goodbye with a gun pointed to my head. I want to just say, Charlie, when I ignored you in high school, it was because it was odd, do you understand?" Don asked. _

"Yeah," Charlie said.

"_Having my thirteen year old brother graduate with me was – different. I guess you never really appreciate what you have until it or you are gone. All I can think of now is you and all your math problems. I love have you for a little brother. I'm really proud of who you've become." Don said. _

"Don, I don't know what to say. You're not going to die." Charlie said letting a few tears drop.

"_I've had hours to think about it, but Charlie, you're going to have to face the fact I'm dead. After this call, I'm dead." Don said. _

Terry had gotten a trace. She wrote it down for David. He nodded. On an unspoken agreement, they left to save Don before it was too late.

A/N- Irk is a real word, it means to anger, provoke or annoy. Hope you enjoy it. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.


	8. Explosive Clues

Chapter 8

Explosive Clues

**Day 2**

**8:12 AM **

Terry and David arrived at the place where the trace was coming from. It was an empty field. There was a note tied to a stake.

_Hello F.B.I,_

_You're too late. You've wasted your time tracing the call to this empty field. I thought the F.B.I was smarter, but I guess not. I also guess you have not gone to the house where I have placed a bomb. That was Don's doing. _

_I guess I be like a feather in the wind. Floating around, but you can never catch me. _

Terry swore under her breath. "Damn!" She said louder this time. "Damn! Damn!"

"Calm down," David said gently.

"We lost him! We had him and we lost him!" Terry said shouting.

----

"_Hey Dad?" Don asked gently. _

"Yes?" Alan asked quietly.

"_Do you think I made a mistake joining the F.B.I?" Don asked. _

"No, you love doing your job and I think it's great you picked a good job like this one." Alan said, his voice wavering.

"_It doesn't seem that way. If I didn't have this job, I wouldn't be in such a situation. I wonder, when you play baseball, is it always the same length to home base?" Don asked. _

"Yeah, you know that it's always several yards forward." Charlie answered.

"_Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Funny how things will be right in front of you and you never notice them because they're hidden." Don said. _

"Several yards, hidden, right in front…Don, are you trying to tell us something?" Charlie asked.

"_Yes, I love how the fields are so pretty." Don said desperately. _

Charlie left the room and called on his cell phone.

----

**Day 2**

**8:30 AM **

Terry's phone rang. "Lake," Terry answered.

"_Is there a field?" Charlie asked. _

"Yes," Terry answered dully.

"_Is there a patch of forest or something to cover something in front of you?" Charlie asked. _

"Yes," Terry answered excitedly.

"_I think Don can see you. He's been leaving simple clues like that. What if you go several yards into the forest? There might be a house there. Please try it and hurry!" Charlie said urgently. _

"Thanks, bye." Terry said hanging up quickly.

She began to run towards the forest. "What are you doing?" David asked.

"Following up on a lead," Terry answered calling back.

David followed her.

----

"_Dad? Charlie? I've got to go now. I'm up so high. Um…I love you." Don said strained. _

Charlie walked into the room again. "Don, Don, wait…" Charlie began.

The phone line was dead.

----

**Day 2**

**8:45 AM**

Terry found a two story house cleverly hidden by the shrubbery. There was yelling. There was a gunshot. Then, there was a limp body thrown out of the top story. Then there was a pool of blood.

And everything went up in fire.


	9. Waiting

Chapter 9

Waiting

**Day 2**

**9:30 AM**

Sirens blared everywhere. David had not been close to the explosion and was not injured. Terry had been a little close, but all she had for it were minor burns.

Don on the other hand had a bullet in his shoulder and major burns. There was no telling how badly he was injured until they arrived at the hospital, but Terry could already tell, Don wasn't going to make it.

'Bill' had escaped the explosion just in time. He was arrest for several different charges. His real name was William Sullivan. Thus the nickname Bill came out of it.

----

At the hospital, Terry had been treated for her burns and now waited in the lobby with David, Larry, Charlie and Alan.

After several hours, a doctor approached them. "Are you the Epps family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Alan answered.

The doctor nodded. "Mr. Epps has suffered a lot of pain. He has second degree burns, which are really quite nasty. He has several broken ribs, his arm is broken in three places, his leg is broken in five, his arm is slit open, and his head is cracked open. There's been a lot of internal bleeding. We managed to stop some of it, but not all of it. There's much more minor damage done such as cuts. It's amazing this man is still alive. However, when Mr. Epps fell, he must have landed the wrong way on his head. He is now in a coma. There is some doubt whether he will ever wake up or not. There is also some doubt on whether he will be able to walk or respond again. There's been a lot of damage done to his body. In my professional option, the boy won't last the night. If he does, he might not wake up or he might be in a vegetative state or he might not be able to walk or think for himself." The old doctor said gently.

"Can we see him?" Charlie asked softly.

"I'm afraid not. We're worried about infection adding to the list. If he gets infected by a simple cold, it may kill him as well as his immune system is shut down for the time being." The doctor said. "However, if Mr. Epps survives the night, I will make sure you can see him for a short period of time."

"Thank you," David said dryly.

"I heard he was a good F.B.I agent." The doctor commented.

"He _is_," Terry said fiercely with emphasis on the present tense.

The doctor left. "Charlie, Mr. Epps, if you would allow me to drive you home…" Terry began.

"No, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm staying here." Alan said firmly.

Terry nodded. She sat down. David did the same. "We're not leaving either." David said.

"I'm not leaving either. The minds of hopeless children in physics can wait." Larry said.

There was a silence. It was the most unbearable. It was the worst. Charlie found a paper and pencil and began to write out random numbers placing them into a pattern that was only known to its creator. Larry found a science magazine. Terry sat looking into the air as if she was searching for answers. David got up. "Terry, we have to get back to work." David said gently.

"I know." Terry said getting up as well.

"I wish we could stay…" David began.

"I know that your job is important." Alan said softly.

David nodded. "We'll be back." Terry promised.

With that, Terry and David left. Larry's cell phone rang. "Okay," Larry said before he hung up. "That was the college, they need me back there. They can't find a substitute. They found one for you though Charlie. They send you their wishes." Larry said to Charlie and Alan.

"Thanks," Charlie said.

"I'll be back later." Larry said as he left.

Alan and Charlie were left alone sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs.

----

**Day 2**

**11:23 AM**

"So William, why did you do it?" Terry asked.

"Do what?" William asked sweetly.

"Don't you damn play games with me!" Terry yelled.

She raised a hand and stopped herself. "Does it bother you knowing I'm the one to kill you're precious Donnie?" William asked.

"No because you didn't kill him." Terry said.

"Oh, but last time I looked at him, he was terrible. He was begging for some kid name Charlie. For his family. He was begging for a fast death." William taunted.

Terry knew why Don was asking for a death. This man was crazy. Terry knew that Don probably didn't ask for a 'fast death', but she could believe it if he did. David entered the room. "You're going to cut this junk out now. Tell us what happened." David ordered.

"Ten years ago there was a case. A young F.B.I agent by the name of James Sullivan. He was taken for two weeks. His eyes were taken out. His ears were cut off. James was my brother. They never found his murderer. I decided I couldn't let anyone forget. I did the same thing to eight other agents. When I asked the F.B.I to reopen James's case this year, they said no. So I began to kill again. I killed one F.B.I agent. I took Don. Don wasn't like the others. They simply accepted their fate. Don was smart. I gave him chances and he used them to warn you. He warned you of a bomb at an old warehouse. I didn't want him to suffer for two weeks, so I decided to kill him in two days. He was like my brother only F.B.I found him in time, but not my brother. Was Don more important than my brother?" William asked.

"No, I'm sure the F.B.I tried to find your brother, but then DNA testing was young." Terry said.

"Why didn't they want to reopen the case?" William asked.

Terry shrugged. "I don't know." Terry said.

"Why do the numbers on the back of the letter mean?" David asked.

"Nothing, I knew Don's brother was a smart math guy, so I tried to throw him off track, make him feel useless and helpless just like I did." William answered.

"You're sick." David said.

"I just want justice." William said.

"Now you'll get it. Life in prison or death row, I'm going to make sure you land in death row." Terry said.

"Good, I'll live longer." William said.

Terry and David left the room.

----

**Day 3**

**8 AM**

A young female doctor approached the sleeping Epps men. "Excuse me?" The woman asked softly.

Charlie jumped. Alan woke up. "What?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry…" The female doctor said in a grave, sad tone.

Charlie knew what she was going to say.


	10. Miracle

Chapter 10

Miracle

"Sorry to wake you," The woman said gravely.

She brightened her tone. "You may see Mr. Epps now. I'm an intern and cannot tell you of how he is which is why Mr. Row, the old man you spoke to earlier, will be there to answer any of your questions."

"What?" Charlie asked.

Charlie thought she was going to say 'sorry for your loss'. "Your brother is awake I think." The woman said.

Alan and Charlie followed the woman to a room. Dr. Row was waiting for them. "Thank you Ms. Juan." Dr. Row said.

The woman smiled and left. "Mr. Epps was awake for a brief moment. He asked about a boy name Charlie…" Dr. Row began.

"That would be me. I'm Don's brother." Charlie interrupted.

Dr. Row nodded. "He's out of his coma already which was something I did not expect. Due to the drastic change in events, I think Mr. Epps will be fine mentally. There is still some question on his physical condition. You may see Mr. Epps for only five minutes." Dr. Row said.

"Thank you," Alan said as he entered the room.

On a bed of white, a man, if you could call him that, lay. He was burned so his skin appeared reddish-blackish. He still had hair, but it was matted with blood. His eyes were closed. He was covered in blood and dirt. Alan glanced at the body laying there and left the room. It was too gruesome. "Don…" Charlie whispered staring at the body.

Don opened his eyes. Charlie fell back with fear. "Charlie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Don asked in an odd voice.

Charlie looked like a fearful child. "Don? I'm…I'm…I'm okay." Charlie said shakily.

Don looked at his arms. "I'm burned. Do I look this bad all over?" Don asked.

Charlie nodded. He kept his distance. "Is that what you were scared of?" Don asked.

Again, Charlie nodded. "I'm still me Charlie. Come a little closer please," Don requested.

Charlie moved a chair closer to Don's bed. "What happened to me Charlie? I remember being shot, but nothing after that." Don asked.

Charlie looked at the ground. "Don, I've…I have to go." Charlie said rushing out of the room.

----

"Don's awake dad. He's asking me questions." Charlie said shortly.

"Why did you rush out of the room?" Alan asked.

"I can't look at him. He looks so…awful. He's just covered with burns and blood." Charlie said shakily. "Don's never going to forgive me. He's been alone for two days and he's probably in pain and here I am, his brother and I can't look at him."

"He's responsive?" Dr. Row asked at last rushing into the room.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Row came out. "Don's doing well. He wanted me to tell you, he wants to see you, but if you don't want to because of how he looks, he said that's fine. He tells me you're not too good with blood. He also is bragging about your math skills." Dr. Row said smiling at Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "I'll go in." Charlie said walking into the room. "Hey Don,"

Charlie sat next to Don's bed. "Dr. Row gave me a mirror, I almost ran away too." Don said smiling.

"I'm so sorry Don. I feel awful about doing that to you. First we get in a fight and then you get kidnapped. I thought I would never see you again and my last words would have been 'I hope I never see you again'. It's not true. I love you Don. I couldn't handle looking at you. I'm sorry for everything Don." Charlie said quickly.

Don smiled. "It's okay Charlie. You were the one to figure out my clues. You helped find me." Don said.

"How do you feel?" Charlie asked.

"Not to well at all. I've heard the complete list of things wrong with me. Looks like I'm staying in the hospital for a while." Don said. "Why don't you tell me about one of your equations?"

"Are you sure you want to hear me talk about math?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted nothing more than to hear you talk about math for the past two days." Don said.

Charlie brightened. "There's this equation that I've been working on…" Charlie began.

It had been a miracle that Don was doing as well as he was. Charlie wanted a few more miracles to happen though. He wanted Don to be able to walk and be physically fine and to be an agent once again.

"Don's burns will be able to heal and he'll be as handsome as he once was. The bones will heal as well. I think that Don should be pretty good. Don is going to have to stay here for four weeks under observation, just to be safe." Dr. Row explained to Don, Charlie and Alan.

Charlie smiled.


	11. Piece of Mind

Chapter 11

Piece of Mind

Four Weeks Later

Don bones had been healed. His skin was still a little black, but the doctor assured him in a couple of weeks it would go away.

Don was now faced with the biggest problem of his life. Don wanted to be a baseball player when he was younger. He wanted to when he was in college, but he became an F.B.I agent. It was something he loved to do. It was something he loved more than baseball.

It was because he was an F.B.I agent that he was in pain. It was because he was an F.B.I agent that he was afraid to go out alone in broad daylight. It was because he was an F.B.I agent that he was targeted.

Don didn't know if he should return to the team. He didn't really know if he wanted to be an F.B.I agent again. He could get a job as a lawyer or something. Much safer.

There was something in Don's heart that couldn't die though. It was the love of his job. No matter what happened to him, he wanted the thrill, the excitement, the fun and the mystery of being an agent.

"Don, do you know if you're going back to your job?" Alan asked casually during dinner one night.

Don was staying with Charlie and his father for a while. "I don't know." Don answered.

Don didn't feel like eating. He knew what he had to do. "Um…I've got to do something. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Don said getting up.

"You know what the doctor said about eating…" Alan warned.

"I'll eat when I get back." Don said quickly.

"I'll go with you." Charlie said getting up as well.

"No, this is something I need to do alone." Don said putting on his coat.

"What are you going to do?" Alan asked.

"Something," Don said.

"You're not leaving until you tell me where you're going." Alan said firmly.

"It's just something I have to do dad, no questions asked." Don said leaving.

"Wait…" Alan began going after Don.

Charlie stopped him. "Leave him be," Charlie said lightly.

----

Don arrived at the federal prison. "I'm looking for someone named William Sullivan, he's on death row. I'm a special agent." Don said to the guard showing him his badge.

The guard nodded. "Sure man, but I have to go with you. Ten years ago, he killed eight F.B.I agents. This year, he killed one. He tried to kill another. The guy is wack." The guard said.

Don followed the guard down death row until he came to a cell that held a familiar face. "Don, nice to see you," William wheezed. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not." Don said dryly.

"Are you going to be returning to work?" William asked.

"Yes," Don said.

"I'm sure if James lived he would have done the same." William said.

Don knew why William kidnapped him and many others. "Why did you think killing a bunch of F.B.I agents would bring you justice?" Don asked.

"I don't know." William said. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. I'm going to pay for what I did and I'm glad. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm glad you're not letting it affect you."

"Goodbye," Don said. "I've got what I needed."

"What's that?" William asked.

"A piece of mind," Don answered.


	12. Back to Before

Chapter 12

Back to Before

"Where did you go?" Alan asked two hours later.

"To the federal prison," Don answered as he walked inside the house.

Charlie was grading papers on the desk. "What?" Charlie asked surprised.

"I talked to William." Don answered shortly moving into the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Why?" Alan asked.

"I had questions and now I have answers. I stopped by the office on the way home. I return to work tomorrow." Don said quaffing down the water.

"That's good." Charlie said calmly.

"Don, why did you go there alone? He could have attacked you." Alan said.

"It's a maximum security prison and I had a guard with me." Don answered. "I'm going to my apartment now."

"Just like that?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, I'm picking up things right where I left them. See you two later," Don said leaving again.

Once Don had closed the door, Alan turned to Charlie. "That was so sudden. It's too early…" Alan began.

Charlie shook his head. "No, it's not too early. It's been a month. Don can handle things fine now." Charlie said interrupting his father.

"It's seems to fast. I'm worried about him Charlie. I'm worried about you too. What if one of you get killed?" Alan asked.

"We won't." Charlie said quietly. "You have to learn that things happen."

"I know Charlie. I just don't want to lose another person." Alan said softly.

"I guess that's how life goes." Charlie said quietly.

----

**Next Day **

"Hey Don, it's good to have you back." Terry said smiling as Don walked through the door.

"Good to be back," Don said smiling as he sat at his desk.

"Hey Don," David greeted.

Terry slid Don a file. Don read it quickly. "Looks like we've got another case…" Don began.

Don was picking up right where he left off. It wouldn't be hard. For him, a month only seemed like a day…

**The End**

A/N- Hope you like this story. I enjoyed it. It's my first Numb3rs fanfiction story. If you liked this story, check out my others.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
